


Make it Last

by Hikarimo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarimo/pseuds/Hikarimo
Summary: Doyoung  (Daeyoung at the beginning) has lived many lives, and throughout those lives, he's met his soulmate, the love of his life, the sun to his moon, the only person that truly makes him happy. There's only one problem, it never lasts, one way or another their torn apart. Its as if there's someone against the both of them. When he finally meets her in the present day and age, will he be able to keep her safe, keep himself safe, and live out the life he always wanted, with the person he always wanted?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Pt.1

The night was frigid, and the breeze that swept through the small town did nothing to warm anyone that was out and about at this hour. It was almost Mother Natures' way of telling anyone that they should, instead, be inside, where they could be warm.

Among the people out in the chilled evening was a young man, wrapped in an expensive looking, long, dark brown pea coat, that covered his equally expensive looking suit, brown leather gloves adorned his hands, and brown suede shoes on his feet, he looked rich, and for good reason. He was.

Anyone that knew Kim Deayoung, knew that he exuded an aura that screamed rich and high class. Though he never intentionally tried to give off that aura, it just happened, it was in the way he dressed, the way he carried himself, and of course, the way he acted. All superficial, factors of the way his parents raised him.

His parents, they were very wealthy, his father being a surgeon, and his mother owning the only pharmacy in the small town they lived in, but then again, in _1820_ , having even just a bit of pocket change to spend on a whim was a big deal, but the Kim family had much more than that.

Taking a hold of the brass door handle of the only local, " _high class_ " bar, where one could get a good drink, that wasn't mostly watered down. Daeyoung entered, giving the place a once over as he removed his gloves, tucking them neatly into his coat pocket. He'd been invited out by a good friend of his, one he hadn't seen in a while, due to his business taking him from Korea to America, and everywhere in between.

While scanning the open bar area for his friend, his eyes fell on a very peculiar person. It was almost like his attention was pulled directly to her, she looked like she was glowing, even in the dank, dark lighting of the bar, her aura seemed to glow, a soft golden color, and it attracted him.

He'd seen her many times before, but never did he have the guts to walk up to her, and speak. Even though Daeyoung was a very straight forward person, and always spoke his mind, letting anyone and everyone know what was on his mind, or how, or why they were doing something wrong, or that they annoyed him, he just couldn't seem to work up the confidence to walk up to this woman, even with the affect she had on him.

Before his mind could go into overtime, thinking about what he would even say to her, or coming up with scenarios of her disregarding him and making him feel like nothing more than dirt beneath her shoe, a loud voice rose up over the boisterous laughter, and chit chat of the bar, calling his name, drawing his eyes up and to the left, away from the woman, where his very tall friend was, waving his hands like the children Daeyoung always compared him to. It amazed him how this man could be a doctor, but then he remembered, that Yeonho was a pediatrician, he worked with children.

Motioning for the taller man to calm down, and sit, Daeyoung made his way over, earning a pout from Yeonho.

" _I see you still act like the children you work with, Yeonho_." Daeyoung spoke with a small smirk, as he sat down in the chair across from his pouting friend.

" _Its the only way to sympathize with them, and let them know I'm going to help them, and I thought I told you to call me Johnny, Dae_." Johnny replied with a smirk of his own, in return, John was the name he'd used in America, he'd voiced numerous times how he liked it more than his Korean name. He also liked it because it was easy for the little children to say.

Rolling his eyes and ignoring the fact that his friend still used the nickname he hated, even since they were kids, " _and I thought I told you to stop calling me Dae_?" Before his friend could answer, Daeyoung found his gaze moving from Johnny's childish face, to the corner of the bar where he'd previously seen the mystery woman, but she was nowhere to be seen. The remnants of her glowing aura was still there, and it seemed to leave a trail, a faint golden trail, leading out of the bar.

The most compelling feeling washed over Daeyoung's entire being in that moment, a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to follow it. Follow the golden glow. How often did you ever see something so peculiar? Something that caused you to disregard everything else, and only pay attention to it?

For Daeyoung, no woman ever had this type of effect on him. Women came on to him all the time, but he could tell from the first few moments of interacting with most of them that they only wanted one thing, his money, they didn't look at him as a person, they looked at him as a bank, a walking wallet, with never ending funds.

But he was so much more than that, Daeyoung was a sensitive, educated man that had needs of his own. Someone to talk to, share his worries, and his feelings, his wants and desires. A place he could go to get away from the life of riches, and luxuries, but over all that, what he really longed for, was love, his other half, his soulmate.

In his past life times, he'd met her, but from what his memories would allow him to see, it never lasted longer than a year sometimes less, they were always ripped away from one another, weather it was her father despising the type of family Daeyoung came from, or death. More times than none, in all the life times he'd lived, they were always torn apart by death.

Daeyoung could remember the sound of her screams as she watched painfully as the life slowly slipped from his eyes, but every time he promised that he would always come back to her. In their next lifetime he would find her, and they would be together, even if he had to roam the world just to find her, he would. Part of him was happy that he never had to watch her die, but it always hurt his heart knowing that she had to experience his deaths, and go through life without him there.

It was the ultimate promise that he made to her, to always find her, no matter what. His last memory of her was from over three hundred years ago, back in the early _1500's_. In that life time she was a beautiful, copper headed, sun kissed foreigner from America. Before they even made their soulmate bond in that lifetime, he knew it was her, it was her green eyes, they shone like emeralds being held up to the sunlight. It was one of the many things about her that always remained the same, her eyes, they were always that beautiful shade of emerald that captivated his heart whenever he stared into them. They told the story of their love.

The more he thought about his soulmate from so long ago, the more he started thinking about the mysterious woman from before. Could it be her? It'd been so long since his last life, so long since he'd seen her, but this feeling, it was becoming familiar to him.


	2. Pt.2

**TRIGGER WARNING: Murder and blood**

The whole time Daeyoung was spacing out, Johnny was just staring at him, taking the occasional sip from his drink. What could be going through his friends mind that he'd seemed to forget that he was with Johnny. He watched Daeyoung's tongue stick out between his front teeth as he concentrated, it was the only time he let the little quirk show, causing him to look more like an adorable rabbit, than he already did.

Deciding that it had gone on for far to long, Johnny stood from his seat, and situated himself right in-front of his, rabbit-like friend, and waved his hand in-front of the others face. " _Earth to Dae, are you still alive? Have you passed on to the afterlife_?" Finally looking into Daeyoung's eyes, Johnny noticed how void and glassy they were, just before he snapped back to reality.

" _Yah_! _Stop calling me Dae_!" Daeyoung snapped, almost as if he weren't just in a trance-like state for the last half hour. Johnny blinked a few times, after being scolded by Daeyoung. He always seemed to get scolded by his younger friend.

" _You were spacing out, I was saving you from looking stupid. You might have started drooling if I hadn't done anything_." Johnny spoke, laughing softly, trying to lighten the mood, as he sat down in his seat. " _You were just staring out into space for half an hour_."

Daeyoung's eyebrow rose as Johnny spoke, " _half an hour_? _If this is some kind of joke, Yeonho, I'm going to_ -" Instead of finishing his sentence, Daeyoung made the motion of a karate chop, in Johnny's direction, causing the older male to laugh.

" _No joke man, you were like, spaced out, staring at the wall over there or something, I don't know. It was really weird, like you were going to burn a hole right through it, and I don't think Taemyeong would really appreciate that_." Johnny let out a laugh, at the thought of Daeyoung looking at the wall so hard he burned holes into it.

" _That's stupid! People can't do th_ -" As Daeyoung was scolding his friend, he was cut off by a commotion coming from the doorway of the bar. Both men at the table turned their heads towards the front of the bar, and in that moment all the color seemed to drain from Daeyoung's face, and his breath became caught in his throat.

In the doorway was a man holding a gun in his left hand, but that wasn't what cause Daeyoung's reaction, sure a gun would cause anyone to have the same reaction, but it was what he held tightly in his other hand that caused Daeyoung's reaction.

Because gripped tightly in his right hand was the arm of the woman he'd seen earlier, the one that seemed to slip out of the bar without him even noticing. He watched as she winced in pain each time the man tightened his claw-like grip on her arm.

" _Who is it_?! _Whose the one that makes you come here every night_?!" The mans voice held so much sadness and anger. He pushed her in front of him, and rose the gun up to her head, asking her the question again.

" _You're supposed to love only me_! _Did you lie to me about that_?" Daeyoung watched as he cocked the gun, he was going to shoot this woman, or someone else in the bar. Growing brave, he rose up from his chair, and slowly made his way over to the two of them.

" _Sir_?" Daeyoung spoke softly, his voice wavered a little, he wasn't going to lie, talking to a man that had a gun terrified him, but he would push his fear down as much as possible, to try and save this woman's life. " _Maybe she just comes here for_... _for a good drink. It is the best place in town_." He watched, with terrified eyes, as the man shook the woman, to get her attention. She'd been staring at the ground.

As she looked up from the ground, Daeyoung's heart stopped, her eyes, it was her. Sure her eyes were filled with unshed tears, but that only caused them to catch even the dimmest of light, and cause those beautiful green eyes to sparkle, it was her. She looked different, but her eyes, they were the eyes he could always recognize. 

Without thinking, Daeyoung reached out towards her, his hand trembling slightly. The man with the gun watched him intently, for a moment he'd lost all his anger, he was confused, just watching this stranger reach out towards the woman he loved.

With just a brush of his fingertips, Daeyoung could feel it, that soulmate bond, it was her. She sucked in a large gulp of air, as a rush of goosebumps spread across her body, and those unshed tears finally fell from her eyes. She knew that the man holding onto her with his iron grip had just witnessed her actually finding her Soulmate. Sure he was dense, but not to everything, and this was as clear as day.

" _So this is why you come here_?!" The man with the gun shook away his confusion and his anger returned ten fold. Not only had the woman he loved lied to him, but this stranger tried to lie to him as well. Instinctively, Daeyoung reached forward, grabbing a hold of the woman's hand, a rush of warm golden and green colors flashed before his eyes, and a warmth filled his body, this really was her, his soulmate.

The two couldn't have found each other at a more worse moment in their lives. Their soulmate bond may have been subtle, but it was caught by the man that held the gun to her head, and it only aided in making him more angry, to the point that he just pulled the trigger.

In the flash of a moment, her eyes grew, those beautiful green eyes that Daeyoung remembered so vividly, and just like that, the color and vibrancy began to drain from them. " _No_!" The scream ripped from Daeyoung's lips, as he watched the man let go of her, allowing her body to drop to the ground. Some of the men around them finally gaining the courage to tackle the man with the gun to the ground, while some of the other patrons ran to get the police.

All the fears of their past lives came rushing to him. His heart clenched painfully, this is what she felt like, this is what it was like for her, to watch him die. Falling to the ground beside her, he couldn't help but let another scream escape, the pain in his voice sent chills through every one in the bar. He scooped her limp body up into his arms, the blood from her wound getting all over his expensive clothes, but he could care less. He cradled her close to his heart, whispering how sorry he was, and how he only wanted to protect her.

His trembling hands brushed the golden locks from her face, as his tears ran freely down his face, landing softly onto her cheeks.


	3. Pt.3

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of blood, suicide and death**

Johnny stood frozen, eyes trained on his grieving friend, he'd never seen Daeyoung get so emotional before, it frightened him. The faint glow around the two of them that slowly began to diminish, told Johnny everything he needed to know. This person was his friends soulmate, and she was dying, much to quickly for anyone to save her.

At the thought, Johnny snapped out of his daze, and pushed through the throng of people surrounding Daeyoung and his soulmate. " _Get out of the way dammit_!" Finally pushing through all the people, Johnny laid eyes on his friend, who looked up at him, tears streaming down his pale face, blood smeared all over his coat and hands, it broke Johnny's heart to see him like this, and in that moment, he hoped he'd never have to experience it again.

Crouching down beside his friend, Johnny reached out to check the girl, but his hand was slapped away by Daeyoung, who cradled her in his arms. Just from her appearance, Johnny could tell that she'd passed on. Sure she'd been shot in the head, but there were chances of people pulling through, albeit very slim chances, but she had been shot at such close range, that she more than likely died instantly, which made Johnny feel somewhat at peace about the situation. She hadn't suffered a long and painful death.

" _Dae, you have to let her go_ -" He looked up, noticing a few of his colleagues there, they'd come to take her body to the hospital morgue. " _They're going to take her to the hospital. Maybe there's something they can do_." Johnny knew, in that moment, he'd spoken the wrong words, when Daeyoung's head whipped around to look at him. The look of pure heartbreak evident in his once bright and happy brown eyes.

" _She's dead, there is nothing they can do_! _Not even my father could bring her back from death_!" Daeyoung's breathing was heavily labored, and his voice cracked multiple times, but Johnny knew all this, he was trying to distract his friend, while the paramedics took the body away. He slipped his long arm around Daeyoung's shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug, letting the younger male cry, as much as he needed.

" _This is always how it ends Yeon... one of us usually dies, but until now_... _its always been me_." Daeyoung whispered hoarsely into his friends shoulder. " _Every lifetime. This is the first time I watched her die. I can't handle this, my heart hurts so much_." Daeyoung's world felt like it was over, crumbling in around him, like everything he'd worked so hard towards was for nothing in this moment.

Johnny knew, he knew what his friend felt. His father had passed away not to long ago, and he watched his mother nearly lose her mind. He'd wished the soulmate bond was like the stories he'd read, where if one person passed on, the other person passed on to, but it wasn't like that. 

The soulmate bond, in Johnny's opinion, was a horrible thing, sure he longed for his soulmate, but he didn't know how long he could survive alone if they passed away, even if it was of natural causes. To be left alone in this world after finding your soulmate was horrible. 

The dull ache in ones heart was a constant reminded that the other half, the one that completed you, made you happy, the one you waited for, however long, was no longer there, and you had to live your life alone, for however much longer you could.

He'd read the newspaper articles, suicide among broken soulmate bonds was terrible, there were a lot of people. Johnny didn't want his friend to be among them, he wanted to make sure that his friend lived, even with the heartache, he would try to make every day at least a little better for him.

" _I didn't even know her name, Yeon_... _I didn't even know her name_." Daeyoung continued to mutter things against Johnny's shoulder, the shoulder and lapel of his suit jacket was soaked, but he didn't mind, this was the least he could do for his friend.

" _Don't worry Dae, we'll find out, and we'll do something real nice for her. She was beautiful, and she deserves something beautiful_." He gently brushed Daeyoung's hair out of his face, before helping him to stand, leading him out of the bar, away from the scene. He didn't want his friend to see anymore of the blood, or the police, he didn't need anymore of a reminder than he already had, that his heart would hold forever, until he was reborn.

The two friends spent the next couple of weeks planning the most beautiful send off for Daeyoung's late soulmate. Saeri was her name, she was from Japan in this lifetime, and she was beautiful, she had the most beautiful head of wavy golden hair, that only accentuated her sun kissed skin, and of course those green eyes. Daeyoung had her placed in his families burial plot, in a space big enough for the both of them, whenever his time in life came to an end.

The day was fast approaching, and Daeyoung became more and more on edge as it did. He would really be saying goodbye to her, before he even got to say hello. This was the shortest amount of time, in any of their life times together, that they spent, before tragedy struck, but Daeyoung was going to try and celebrate her life, no matter how short it was. He was going to be happy for her, because he knew she was watching over him.

The day of the funeral came, the plot was filled with roses of varying color, many of them shades of pink, her favorite color, another thing that always seemed to stay the same. He could always remember her loving the color pink. He'd found people that she'd been friends with, and was even able to find her mother. He apologized profusely to the woman, for not being able to protect her daughter, for not getting a chance to love her properly.

And most of all, he apologized for not being able to give her any grandchildren. He could see the look in her mothers eyes, as she looked at the casket, the love and longing. The woman, Mirai, forgave him for everything. It wasn't his fault that the man who'd taken Saeri's life was just an infatuated psycho.

The priest sent her off with a beautiful passage, and her friends and family said a few things, memories they had with her, in a way it made Daeyoung jealous. Sure he'd had many lifetimes with her, many memories, but he had none with her in this lifetime, no good ones that is. The casket was lowered, and everyone tossed in a flower as they all said their final goodbyes to Saeri.


	4. Pt.4

Daeyoung was the last to leave. He stood over the grave, a vibrant coral rose held gingerly between his fingers. " _I know I've said this about a million times since that day, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you sooner, I should have said something the very first time I saw you in that bar, I was just afraid that maybe you weren't who I was looking for_... _or that you'd reject me as your soulmate_... _Seven months ago, its been that long since I first saw you, I could have possibly saved you from this horrible end_."

A few tears ran down his cheeks, and he took no action to wipe them away. " _We could have been happy, but listen to me right now. In our next life, however far away that might be, I promise you with all my heart that I will protect you from everything, and anything. And the moment I see you and feel that pull, I'm going to approach you_."

Daeyoung let the soft petals of the rose brush against his lips, it was like he was sealing his promise to her with a kiss, before tossing the rose into the grave, and reluctantly walking away. He felt like he was starting a new life, a terribly boring, and ordinary life. One where he would always feel like someone was beside him, always just out of his line of sight. He knew it was her, watching over him, to keep him safe.

As the years passed by, Daeyoung went back to school, he became a doctor and started a family practice with Yeonho. The two bickered like an old married couple, it amused many of their patients. It made Daeyoung happy to know that he was helping people, he would try his best.

For years they worked together, through thick and thin they were together, even after Johnny met his soulmate, had four kids, one in which he and his soulmate, Kari, named Saeri, after Daeyoung's late soulmate.

It made Daeyoung happy, and he could feel that she was happy too. They named Daeyoung the children's Godfather, and he doted on them as if they were his own children. Always bring them back little trinkets from his travels overseas, or even if he just saw something in a storefront window that reminded him of one of the children.

He kept in touch with Saeri's mother, sending her little gifts here and there, especially on Mother's day, her birthday, and beautiful cards on Saeri's birthday. He even sent her photos of Johnny's kids, especially the little girl they named after her daughter. She really enjoyed them, it was almost like they were her own grandchildren.

Daeyoung lived until he was in his late eighties, before he passed away. He'd lived a good life, and he was happy, to and extent, he was happy to go on to his next life, and meet his soulmate again, and this time make it last.

**1996,02,01**

In the early hours of the morning, the sounds of a new born baby's cries could be heard. The hospital was bustling with tons of people, but today there was only one baby being born, at this time.

The tiny bundle was placed into his mothers arms, after being cleaned and swaddled in his little blue blanket, and his name officially written down on the birth certificate. As he cried, his mother cooed, trying to calm her new baby down. His older brother was standing on a chair beside the bed, admiring his little brother.

" _Dong-hyun, this is Dong Young, your little brother. Isn't he cute_?" The boys mother cooed again, fluffing up the infants soft, black hair. She was lucky to have such a wonderful family. His big brother reached out, and softly patted the infants head, like he was a tiny puppy.

" _He very cute, momma. Doie_." Dong-hyun couldn't exactly say his little brothers full name, so the nickname of Doie became a thing in their family, from that point on. " _We can keep him. He look like a bunny_!" The boys mother couldn't help but laugh at her older sons words.

Her husband stood off near the door of the hospital room, happily filming his family. Memories to show them when they grew older, and to also embarrass them with when the time came that they bought their soulmates to meet the family.

**1997,13,06**

A single woman, all alone was situated in a hospital room, her screams could be heard throughout the maternity ward, in the hospital, as she pushed with all her might. She was scared, her baby was nearly a month and a half early. The baby's father was nowhere to be found, he'd up and left nearly seven months ago, when he was told about the pregnancy.

But it was probably for the best. The man and woman weren't soulmates, so in the end, they would have been separated anyway, due to the other finding their true love. The baby's parents were nothing more than a fling, something that shouldn't have even happened in the first place.

With tears in her soft brown eyes, the woman gave one last, hard, push, before collapsing back onto the bed. As she heaved a sigh, the most delightful sound filled the room, the sound of a baby's cry. " _Its a girl_! _She's nice and pink, and oh, look at those green eyes_."

She could hear the nurses gushing over her baby, it was a girl, but she had no idea what she wanted to name the little girl. She wasn't planning on keeping the child, she was going to put her up for adoption. Being a single mother in this day and age was hard, she had no job, and no husband, how could she possibly take care of a child?

" _Ma'am, what's the child's name_?" She began to panic, she didn't want to give her a name, and become attached to the baby that she was about to give up. " _She doesn't have a name. I'm giving her up. Please let the family that adopts her give her a name_." Tears filled the woman's eyes, as she turned away from the nurse that held the tiny pink bundle in her arms.

The nurse couldn't ever fully understand the thought process behind peoples decisions to give up their children, but she never spoke out on it. With a nod of her head, she took the little pink bundle to the nursery, and explained to the head nurse that the child's mother hadn't given her a name, and that she was to be put up for adoption.

It didn't take long for the child to be adopted, she was very beautiful, and unique. Her lightly bronzed skin, green eyes, and light brown hair were a little odd for a Korean, but the couple that adopted her looked past that. They'd been trying to have another child for years, after their son, but once they were told after their many failed attempts, that it wasn't possible, they turned to adoption.

She'd been born only six weeks before the Moon family adopted her, and as if she were a present, sent to them from the heavens, they named her Seonmul, Moon Seonmul.

When they bought her home and introduced her to their son, her bother, the three year old boy instantly fell in love with the infant girl, he told his mother that she was like a late birthday present. He promised his parents, in his tiny little baby voice, that he would always protect her, and make sure that she didn't get in any trouble, and that's exactly what he did.


	5. Pt.5

As the two of them grew up, Taeil, her brother, was always by her side, teaching her, and helping her along the way, she loved him greatly, and she tried her best to help him just as much as he helped her.

She even pushed him to study when he didn't want to, and encouraged him to apply for the university of his dreams.

It was a Monday afternoon, one Seonmul would remember for the rest of her life. She'd just gotten home from school, and was sitting on the sofa, her book bag stuffed off to the side of the couch. She didn't want to see it, she had so much homework, she was waiting for Taeil to come home from his after school study session, to ask him for help.

She was stuffing her face with the cookies they'd made the night before, when her brother burst through the front door so abruptly, and with so much power that Seonmul was sure the door knob was lodged into the wall, causing her to jump with fright and the cookies in her lap to fall to the floor when she stood up in surprise.

" _Have you gone mad_? _Mom's gonna kill you if the walls damaged, but not before I do_! _You made me drop my snack_!" She looked down at the cookies on the floor, pouting like a baby. " _What's wrong with you_!?"

"Have you gone mad? Mom's gonna kill you if the walls damaged, but not before I do! You made me drop my snack!" She looked down at the cookies on the floor, pouting like a baby. "What's wrong with you!?" 

Pushing the door closed with his foot, Taeil waved an envelope in the air, allowing it to flop around like a fish out of water. " _The letter from the university I applied for came, and guess what_?! _Seonnie, I got in, they accepted me_!"

Seonmul had big fat tears of happiness in her eyes, the school of his dreams, a place where he would really be recognized for his musical talents. Forgetting about her fallen snack, she launched herself into her brothers body, knocking him to the floor, her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

" _Il-ie_! _I'm so happy for you! Mom and dad are gonna be so excited too_!" Her tears soaked the front of his shirt, she was so happy for him. This was the school he really wanted to go to. He wasn't going to apply at first, because the acceptance rate was so low, but Seonmul encouraged him, well more like threatened to punch him if he didn't.

For a tiny girl she could be very scary, it must have been something she got from her real mother, because her adoptive parents didn't have an violent bone in their body.

" _Wait until mom hears this, she's gonna wanna throw a party, and dad's gonna cry_." Rising up to her feet, Seonmul helped Taeil up " _You graduate soon too_! _Did that entertainment company contact you again_?"

For a little over three years Taeil had been getting emails and phone calls from some entertainment company that Seonmul didn't bother to remember the name of, she was to busy talking him into going for his dream university, rather than joining some entertainment company.

Apparently they'd been following him for a while after they'd seen one of his performances at school. They were persistent, they called him nearly every day, but it was his dream to go to this university, and Seonmul wasn't going to let him give that up. But there was always that little voice in the back of his head, repeating the words that one of the scouters said to him, _what would allow you to sing as much as you want_?

Of course he never told Seonmul, because he knew that she'd get upset, or worse, find out which company it was, go down there, and raise hell. He gave a soft laugh at her now ruffled appearance.

" _They tried, but I didn't answer the phone. Don't worry Seonnie_." He ruffled her hair, before making his way upstairs to his bedroom, where he sat down on his bed, with a heavy sigh, so many things were going through his mind so quickly, he almost couldn't keep track of them all.

Later that evening, Taeil told their parents about his acceptance letter, and like Seonmul said, their mother was through the roof ecstatic, wanting to plan a party, their father actually started crying, he was so happy for his son. Both parents worked so hard to give their children everything they needed in life to succeed, and become respectable adults in the future, and Taeil was well on his way.

Their parents took Taeil and Seonmul out to celebrate, it was a compromise, since Taeil didn't want a party, they went out to a swanky restaurant, letting the kids choose whatever they wanted. It was a rare occasion, but it was for a good cause. Seonmul stuffed herself full of delicious hot pot, while Taeil ate his fill of pork belly.

They spoke about their excitement for Taeil, and how Seonmul would be going into her Sophomore year of high school.

Everything was going by so quickly, before anyone knew it, they were saying goodbye to Taeil, as he left for college. Seonmul was crying like a baby who just had their favorite toy taken away. She was going to miss her big brother, her pillar, her rock, the person that was always there for her when she needed someone.

She didn't want to let him go. She couldn't bare to see him leave, but at the same time she wanted him to go, this was the school of his dreams. After finally letting go of Taeil, Seonmul bid him her last goodbye, though she knew it wasn't really the last. " _I'm gonna text you all the time, and if you leave me on read, I'm gonna call you_! _Don't test me you little brat_!" She joked, as she watched him walk to the car with their dad.

" _I wouldn't dream of leaving you on read little sister. You can always count on me to reply_!" His voice grew louder, the farther from the house he got, until he was in the car, driving away, and even then he hung out the window, and blew embarrassing kisses to his little sister, who was once again bawling like a baby in her mothers arms.

And exactly like Seonmul said she would, she texted and called her brother, telling him about all the things going on in her life, especially how she was growing interested in theater and acting. She also let him know about the friends she made her first day of Sophomore year, she was so excited, she also told him how the two of them were soulmates. 

She would gush about how cute they were, and always get so happy talking about when she would meet her own soulmate. It was something that the two siblings would frequently talk about. Taeil would always hype Seonmul up about her soulmate, telling her that she would meet him soon, and that she would be happy.

Some people tend to think that one could only meet their soulmate after a certain age, but all those thoughts were wrong. A person could meet their soulmate at any stage in life, whether is be very young, very old, and anywhere in between, though the younger ones usually didn't understand the feeling of meeting their soulmate.


End file.
